I'll Miss You
by xBloodyMary
Summary: Clementine had smiled at Luke for the last time...


Everyone had stepped out onto the ice at a slow pace, each of them looking at their surroundings and keeping apart from each other.

Kenny and Arvo where at the front, Kenny kept his eye on Arvo and sometime glancing down at the ice, Mike and Bonnie where spaced out, Mike kept looking behind him just incase of walkers decided to come, Bonnie was keeping her eye on the ice at all times.

Jane was walking at a steady pace, her eyes glancing around the group who where all spaced out to prevent the ice breaking.

Luke and Clementine where at the back of the group, Luke took his time and kept glancing back at Clementine who was taking the lightest steps she could.

CRACK!

Clementine had stopped walking and looked at the ice crack beneath her feet, her eyes widened and her breathing became shallow.

Bonnie glanced back at Clementine who seemed to stop walking "Clem?" Bonnie's voice pierced the silent air an took a couple of steps forward only to see the ice crack beneath her feet.

"GUYS!" Bonnie screamed but only caught Mikes attention, Mike had made his way over to Bonnie "Whats wro-" He cut himself off as he stared at Clementine's shaking figure, his eyes widened "KENNY!, LUKE!, JANE!" He shouted loudly as he could.

The three of them had stopped walking only causing Kenny to quickly but steadily walk up beside Mike and Bonnie "What the fuck do you want!?" He hissed at them not realising that Arvo had ran away.

CRACK!

This time the ice crack get bigger only causing Clementine to shake in fear "Spread out! Your too close!" Clementine whispered only for them to hear.

As they spread out Luke and Jane had finally came to see what the trouble was, Jane looked down and saw the ice cracks where Clementine was, she slowly stepped away from them.

"Whats happening?" Luke's voice was soft against the cold air, he noticed that Clementine was shaking in fear and hadn't moved at all.

CRACK!

This time all the cracks had grew and she knew if she moved she would fall in, but Luke had noticed the walkers behind them "We've got walkers!" He announced grabbing out his pistol.

Clementine breathed out slowly and turned her back to see the walkers getting closer as she turned back to face Luke started walking forward not realising the cracks under her feet.

"LUKE, NO!" Clementine screeched and waved her hands in her air in fear which only caused the man to be confused at her sudden fear of something.

He glanced down at her feet only now realising the cracks, his eyes widened in horror "Clem! You have to get out of there!" He stepped forward which caused more cracks to form at the side of her.

Due to her light weight it hadn't broke yet, the walkers where gaining on them, Clementine could see and hear everyone shout and shoot at the walkers.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before feeling the ice crack for the last time, she shot her eyes open when she felt the cold and icy water hit her legs but as she tried to pull herself up, a walker had fallen in with her.

The weight of her and the walker where too much and the ice she was hanging onto broke sending her and the walker into the water.

Luke automatically ran up to the hole where she had fallen in, Jane, Mike,Bonnie and Kenny kept their distance from him knowing that if anymore weight would cause him to fall in also.

As the walker pulled her deeper and deeper she felt lightheaded and cold, she managed to kick the walker off her and start to swim upwards, she could hear Luke scream for her to grab his hand.

She saw his terrified face, but as she grabbed his hand, something pulled her down as she glanced round it was the walker.

Luke tried to pull her out but had no luck because of the walker pulling her down, her hand was small against his causing it to slowly slip out but he caught her hand this time keeping a tighter grip.

She tried to pull herself up but was stopped when the walker had sunk its teeth into her ankle, her eyes widened in pain as she felt her blood mix with the cold water.

With one last smile at Luke, her eyes rolled back and her breath had ran out and her hand slowly slipped from his,her fingers brushing against his as she descended deeper into the lake.

All that Luke was do was whisper to himself.

"I'll miss you"


End file.
